Sucre noir et punch violet
by Alaskaa
Summary: Hermione voit sa vie basculer le jour où elle apprend le décès de ses parents. Elle se retrouve avec la garde d'un enfant dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité jusqu'à ce jour. Elle va devoir trouver le juste équilibre entre sa vie de jeune femme et sa vie de "jeune maman" ainsi que lutter contre un mal intérieur qui l'a ronge peu à peu..
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooo tout le monde ! Alors bon, ça fait très très longtemps que je voulais publier cette histoire, mais par manque de savoir faire, ça ne se fait que maintenant ! Je suis toute jeune écrivaine (si on peu dire ça ahahah) donc je suis ouverte à toute critique pour évoluer ! Si vous retrouvez une fic avec en quelque sorte le même début (quoi que un peu Revisité) c'est normal, je me suis longuement inspiré de cette histoire, alors le point de départ sera le même ! Si j'ai voulu refaire cette histoire car je m'identifie un peu à un personnage de cette fic ! Donc voilà, fini le blabla, place à l'imagination !

Tous les personnages sont à J. , un exemple d'imagination comme j'en ai jamais eu !

À Louis, mon éternel source d'inspiration, mon petit soleil

Il pleuvait des cordes et l'orage grondait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures sous cette calme campagne anglaise. Le Terrier n'avait jamais connu une tel tempête..Sous ce temps désastreux, une jeune femme apparue en transplanant au bout de l'allée des Wesley, trempé avec un bébé dans ses bras. Cette jeune femme c'était hermione. Elle était vêtu d'un haut bordeaux (une légère dentelle au col bateau) un pantalon carotte noir avec des derbies camel et son petit sac brodé de fines perlette d'une multitude de couleur autour de sa taille. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux pendant le mois de juillet, son carré court frisé lui allait parfaitement bien. Sous cet orage, hermione était trempé ainsi que le nourrisson qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle s'avança dans la nuit et frappa à la porte du Terrier, molly ouvrit et en la voyant, pris une mine désolé et triste:

-Hermione ma chérie... Mon dieu je...

Elle se repris en secouant légèrement la tête et enchaina:

-Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, pour tes parents, pour ton frère, pour toi... Oh mon dieu ne reste pas la sous l'orage, rentre vite !

Elle pris hermione par le bras, qui par ailleurs commençait à fatiguer, et l'entraina à l'intérieur de sa maison.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•flashback°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

hermione était assise sur la chaise en bois de son père dans sa maison, cette maison qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle était en face du ministre de la magie, qui touchait à tout se qu'il pouvait trouver de "moldu", avant que celui ci ce mette face à la jeune fille, qui avait d'ailleurs un regard vide, remplit de larmes de colère. Il commença:

-Mademoiselle Granger, je sais que vous êtes au courant de tout se qui c'est passé mais comme la procédure le demande, je doit vous le répéter. Après vous être enfuit de chez vous en ayant utilisé un sortilège d'amnésie sur vos parents, ils ont décidé de déménager et d'aller s'installer dans le centre de Londre, il y à bientôt 1 an. Votre mère ne vous l'avait pas encore annoncé mais elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois, d'un petit garçon.

Hermione, toujours le regard dans le vide dit:

-Monsieur, si il vous plais, aller en au fait, je suis au courant, et je suis fatigué d'entendre cette histoire.

Le ministre regarda la table en face du quel était hermione, visiblement gêné, et enchaina:

-Vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture, un chauffard leur à rentré dedans près de la gare de Londre. Seul votre frère Valentin à survécu.. Il est à l'hôpital. Étant donné que vous avez vos 18 ans, le ministère de la magie vous a confié et donné l'autorisation d'élever votre frère. Je sais que vous êtes inscrite pour une nouvelle année à poudlard et nous ferons le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez y aller avec votre frère.

Une fois sont discourt terminé, hermione le remercia, se leva, lui serra la main et resta seul dans sa maison, vide, sans bruit avec pour seule compagnie, le papier peint qui ornait les murs. Elle alla prendre une douche puis s'habilla pour aller chercher son frère. Elle prépara également son sac avec de nombreuses affaires, car la famille Wesley l'attendait, refusant qu'elle reste seule pendant cette terrible épreuve.

°•°•°•°•°fin du Flashback•°•°•°•°•°

Hermione rentra dans la maison. Elle réalisa alors combien elle était heureuse de retrouver sa deuxième famille. La jeune femme s'assied sur le canapé orange à carreaux qui se trouvait près de l'entrée, sans lâcher son frère des bras. Molly s'approcha pour s'assoir à coté d'elle. Hermione la regarda, pleine de larmes et dit en sanglotant:

-Madame Wesley, mon dieu je ne... Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

Molly la regarda avec tristesse avant de se retourner brusquement. Ron suivit de Harry descendaient. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, et Ron fit de même sur son front tout en s'asseillant à coté d'elle. Arthur arriva tout de suite après suivit de lupin et rejoignirent le groupe. Hermione compris qu'il fallait qu'elle leur présente son frère alors elle dit:

\- Je vous présente Valentin, il a 7 mois et demi.

Tout le monde le regardais, il était brun, le teint assez mate et des yeux brillant.

-Il te ressemble Hermione, lui dit lupin en l'observant avec une certaine admiration dans le regard. Et chacun commença à donner son propre avis sur l'enfant, qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'agiter. Voyant ça, Molly dit:

-Aller maintenant tout le monde au lit, il est très tard les garçons.

Puis se tournant vers hermione:

-je vais lui donner un bain pour le calmer un peu ma chérie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Harry et ron venaient de monter ainsi que lupin et Arthur venait embrasser sa femme.

-Je vous remercie Molly mais je vais le faire moi même pour ce soir, il à peur depuis que je suis allé le récupérer et je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vas y, ta chambre et prête et la salle de bain n'a pas bougé. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Hermione lui sourit et monta dans sa chambre avec son sac et Valentin en pleur. C'était toujours la même petite chambre orange, bleu et rose avec un lit deux places en vieux fer forgé, un petit bureau en bois, des lanternes de toute les couleurs suspendu au plafond, une mini bibliothèque, la grande fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le marais, et le petit fauteuil bleu roi dans le coin accompagné de son tourne disque moldu. Hermione se sentie quelque peu rassuré du fait de retrouver cette chambre, ainsi que de savoir que Harry et Ron dormaient juste à côté. Après avoir donné un bain tiède à Valentin, hermione le ramena dans la chambre et le coucha dans son lit avec des vêtement propre qu'elle sortie de son sac. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'allongea à côté de son frère en contemplant les éclaires qui continuaient de jaillir. Sa main rassurante était posé sur les cheveux de Valentin et c'est en reproduisant le geste mécanique de lui caresser les cheveux qu'elle commença à s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooo ! Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, c'est promis !

Bon vue que j'ai quelques chapitres en avance, j'en poste un encore aujourd'hui !

Tous les personnages (excepté Valentin) sont à J.

À Louis, éternel source d'inspiration

Hermione dormi très mal cette nuit la. Le sommeil agité, elle rêvait de ses parents, de Valentin, de Voldemort, enfaite de tous les malheurs qui pouvait arriver à son entourage. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda près d'elle. Valentin dormait profondément après l'avoir réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre en entrouvrant le rideau à carreaux. Le ciel était noir, aucun signe d'un petit bout de soleil qui serait près à se lever. "Encore de la pluie..." pensa elle. Elle regarda sa montre en pendentif que ça mère lui avait donné et elle lu: 5h23.

Ses pied nu sur le vieux planché le faisait grincer, ne voulant réveiller personne, elle décida de s'assoir dans le petit fauteuil bleu avec un livre de conte. Elle le commença, éclairé par une flamme qu'elle venait de créé quand tout à coup, elle toucha le haut de son pyjama, qui était un débardeur blanc en coton avec de fin oiseaux vert dessiné dessus ainsi que sur son short de même motif avec un brin de dentelle sur le dessous, et découvrit une tache de régurgitation. Elle l'a contempla et souffla légèrement. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha de son frère pour voir si il n'avait pas partout sur lui. Non, c'est bon, rien à l'horizon. Elle se rassit sur le fauteuil et observait Valentin. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses yeux commencèrent à piquer un peu et elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. La fatigue avait gagné ! L'orage se mit à gronder de plus bel ainsi que le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort faisant claquer le volet. Des pleurs lointains commençaient à se faire entendre, mais ils étaient lointain, si lointain... Ensuite, c'est un grincement de porte que se fit entendre, puis des pas, puis une voix... Hermione se leva d'un bon et saisit sa baguette sur ses genoux quel pointa droit devant elle, mal réveille.

-Hermione ! Cria Harry en chuchotant. Hermione c'est moi, Harry, calme toi je t'en supplie.. Ton frère pleurait, je suis venu le voir...

Hermione baissa sa baguette et vit nettement Harry. Elle se rapprocha sans faire de bruit et vit qu'il portait Valentin. Il venait de commencer à se rendormir. Il le posa dans le lit et regarda hermione, la mine épuisé.

-Hermione, je...je peu faire quelque chose ? Lui demanda t'il l'aire désolé..

Elle lâcha sa baguette sur le plancher et tourna la tête en se mettant à pleurer. Harry, triste pour elle, se rapprocha et, n'osant pas trop la prendre dans ses bras, posa une main le long de son dot, comme pour lui dire de s'accroupir, ce qu'elle fit.

-Hermione, ça fait combien de jour que tu n'as pas dormis ?

-Je ne sais plus Harry, je me sent perdu..

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, assit aussi, et passa sa main autour de ses épaules.

-Va te coucher dans mon lit, je garde Valentin, moi j'ai bien dormis. Aller va si vite !

-Harry je... Non, il va avoir peur si je ne suis pas la, il est autant perdu que moi je...

-Hermione, promis, des qu'il se réveille, je te l'emmène, d'accord ?

Elle le regarda, lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Hermione ?

Elle tourna la tête, harry avec un aire malin lui dit:

-Ron ronfle, si ça te dérange, bouche lui le nez 6 secondes, ça marche !

Elle sourit franchement et sortit. Elle prit le petit couloir sombre et se dirigea vers la porte de Ronald. Elle y est rentré plus d'une et pourtant, cette fois la chambre lui paraissait différente... Toujours les mêmes poster de joueurs de quidditch accroché, toujours le lit en bois sous la mansarde à droite de la porte quand on rentre, toujours le deuxième lit sur la gauche, toujours le bureau en face et toujours la même fenêtre qui donne aussi vue sur le marais. Hermione rentra discrètement et alla se coucher dans le deuxième lit, sous les draps qui avait eu le temps de refroidir et s'endormie comme une souche, malgré l'angoisse. Au petit matin, un brin de lumière, quoique très sombre, vint réveiller Hermione de son sommeil agité. Les yeux entrouverts dans la pénombre, elle sentie un poid au bout de ses pieds et décida de lever la tête. T-shirt de orange et gris trop grand, caleçon (peu visible) et cheveux roux ou c'était certainement produit un match de quidditch le veille tellement il y avait de fouillis dans sa chevelure.

\- Ça va mieux ? Tu as réussi à dormir ? Lui demanda Ron

Hermione le regarda, surprise de cette question mais répondit, un peu dans les nuages, tout en se relevant pour prendre la même position assise que Ron:

-Oui ça va, c'est le début, je pense que c'est normal, je vais m'y habituer.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, visiblement gêné de la triste situation, et Ron repris:

\- Tu sais je ne suis pas un professionnel dans ce milieu là... Il faut cependant que tu sache que tu compte beaucoup pour mes parents, pour Ginny , George et même Fred d'où il est, et moi aussi.. Je suis heureux et fière d'être ton ami, tu es un peu comme ma deuxième soeur en quelques sorte, et tu es aussi la deuxième fille de mes parents, un peu comme Harry. Alors je veut te dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours la pour te protéger.

Puis il baissa les yeux sur le lit, avec un rictus au coin des lèvres et continua, sous les yeux d'hermine, étonné et émue face à cette déclaration:

-Je sais, c'est la première fois que je te parle comme ça, et que je me comporte de cette façon avec toi, mais j'ai réfléchit après tout ce qui s'est passé et j'ai eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir te le dire, alors je le fait maintenant. Enfin bon voilà, ne crois pas que j'ai changé hein ? Dit il en rigolant.

Et je t'ai dit que je te protégerai, mais j'ai pas dit que je m'occuperai des couches, donc ça tu t'en charge !

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire ravageur et tourna la tête vers la porte en entendant un bruit:

-Heuuu Ronald, c'est moi ou un chat gratte à ta porte ?

Ron saisit sa baguette qui était au bout du lit et ouvrit la porte.

-Mon dieu ! Pattenron ! s'écria hermione folle de joie. Il ne s'est pas enfuit quand je l'ai laissé ici alors ?

-Eh bien non mais tu as eu de la chance, j'ai cru que j'allai en faire une descente de lit. Elle prit son chat, qui était déjà sur le lit, dans ses bras en levant les yeux au ciel face à la réplique de Ron.

-Bon vient ! On va voir Harry ! Lui dit il.

Hermione le suivit et ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la chambre situé sur leur coté gauche. En entrant, ils découvrirent un spectacle assez incroyable et de ce faîte, éclatèrent de rire dans leur main, le plus silencieusement possible. Harry, à plat ventre sur le lit, avec Valentin sous son bras droit dans la même position. Ils ronflaient si fort tous les deux ! Une fois son fou rire terminé, Hermione rentra dans la chambre et s'approcha de son bureau pour voir l'heure: 8h47.

Ron rentra à son tour et grimpa sur le lit pour réveiller son ami. Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota, devant hermione déballant les affaires de son sac :

\- Debout espèce de goblin, il est bientôt 9h00 !

Harry leva sa tête d'un seul coup et regarda Ron.

-Chuuut idiot, le réveil pas ! Sinon tu change les couches pour 3 jours.

Trop tard, Valentin avait les yeux ouvert.

Voilà, j'avais oublié de vois mettre ça dans le premier chapitre, donc voili voilou, je vous laisse la dessus et je vous dit à demain et je vous fait pleins de gros zoubi !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout Le monde ! Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Alors pour ceux qui se pose des questions sur Lupin, j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire mourir à la fin de la bataille (j'étais trop malheureuse sinon hihi) donc j'ai voulu lui donner un rôle, qui va devenir plus important par la suite. Donc voilà, maintenant, place aux review:

Alexbreiz: merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir (en plus t'es bretonne)

Maxine3482: merci beaucoup, c'est super cool ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! (Et merci encore à toi pour m'avoir prévenu, je poste double chapitre du coup !)

Les personnages sont à J. .

À Louis, éternelle source d'inspiration..

-Ahah ! S'écria Harry. Ron ! Tu changes les couches !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les fit sortir de sa chambre:

-Aller zou les garçons ! Laissez moi changer mon frère, allez aider ta mère Ronald !

Et elle ferma la porte. Harry et Ron, sur le seuil de la porte, étaient mort de rire:

-Ça détend Hermione de rire, je pense qu'il faut qu'on continue. Dit Harry d'un aire songeur.

Hermione dans sa chambre avait Valentin dans ses bras et lui parlait comme si elle s'adressait à un Adulte:

-Tu voit le soleil ? Et bien moi non plus. Le soleil est triste, comme nous tu sais. Il pleur papa et maman, comme nous. Mais un jour, il va faire fuire le mauvais temps, comme nous. Les prochaines années vont êtres compliqué, il va falloir m'aider Valentin ! Tu me le promet ?

Elle le porta au dessus d'elle pour voir son visage et le petit garçon lui adressa son premier sourire, que hermione lui rendit avec autant de bonheurs dans les yeux:

-je prend ça pour un oui ! dit elle.

Et elle mit sur le lit pour le changer.

-Hermione va bien ? Demanda Molly, inquiète, à Harry et Ron qui étaient descendu.

-Oui, elle a réussit à se reposer un peu cette nuit, et elle est plus détendu.. Répondit Harry.

Arthur Weasley enchaina:

-Il faut que je l'emmène au ministère de la magie cette semaine, elle à encore certaine chose à remplir avec son frère. J'espère qu'ils la laisserons tranquille après ça..

À ce moment la, George arriva, par la porte d'entrée.

-George ! Enfin ! S'écria Molly. Tu avais dit que tu rentrerai dans la nuit !

-Je sais maman, seulement Ginny à loupé son train, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans Londre ?

Madame Weasley se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa:

-Tu as bien fait ! Lui dit elle.

-Hermione est ici ? demanda il.

-Elle est arrivée hier soir, tard. Elle va descendre. Elle est encore sous le choque, on l'est tous ! Répondit la maman.

Hermione descendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un biberon, Valentin dans ses bras, avait de grands yeux ouvert. Un grand petit déjeuner était sur la table: toasts, confiture, beurre de cacahuètes, thé, café, oeufs brouillé, bacon et lait.

Elle s'approcha de la table pour saluer tout le monde et George se précipita vers elle, et s'empressa de lui passer une main chaleureuse dans le dot:

-Hermione, je me suis tellement inquiété...

Voyant qu'elle n'osait pas trop parler devant tout le monde, il dit:

-Ton frère est un très beau petit garçon jeune fille !

Elle lui souris et alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Harry. Le petit déjeuné se passa très bien, personne n'aborda le décès de ces parents et conversaient sur divers sujet comme poudlard.

Hermione du tout de même se lever plusieurs fois pour expliquer à madame weasley l'utilisation d'un biberon moldu se qui fit d'ailleurs rire beaucoup de monde. A la fin du repas, un hiboux arriva à la fenêtre. Lupin se leva pour aller prendre le courrier :

-Ce sont des lettres de poudlard ! Il y en a pour chacun de nous. C'est fou, je redevient élève ! S'exclama t'il en riant, et les distribua à chacun.

Hermione, Harry et Ron l'ouvrirent:

"Mademoiselle Granger,

Vous êtes convié à passer une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Voici vos fourniture:..."

La concernée lâcha sa lettre et leva la tête avec le sourire au lèvre :

-L'année va reprendre, je suis tellement heureuse !

-Minerva McGonagall passera dans la journée du 25 août, elle vient de m'en informer. Elle a certaines informations à nous transmettre visiblement.

Dit lupin.

-Oh ciel, je suis en retard au travail ! S'écria Arthur. Il prit ses affaires, embrassa sa femme et partit.

La mâtiné passa très vite et le repas du midi arriva, il fut tout aussi copieux que le petit déjeuner. Dans le début d'après-midi , la pluie se calma et vue que Valentin ne voulais pas dormir, hermione décida de sortir dans le marais vers 16h. Harry, Ron, Lupin et Molly étaient partis en début d'après midi à Londre pour régler une affaire dite "urgente". Elle resta donc seule avec George.

Elle s'habilla en pull marin orné des petits bateaux de couleur sur le col avec un jeans slime et, pour aller dehors, des bottes en caoutchouc rouge, mise par dessus des chaussettes grise qui dépassaient. Elle prit son frère, son imperméable bleu marine avec des irondelles et sortit:

-Hermione attend ! Cria George de la cuisine.

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

Elle sourie:

-bien sur ! Et ils sortirent tous les deux sous le ciel noir sûrement proche d'un orage.

Ils marchaient silencieusement, cote à cote, dans le marais, Valentin dans les bras de sa soeur.

-Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda George d'un ton grave.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je vais bien parce que ce n'est pas le cas, cependant je ne suis pas dans le mal non plus. Je viens de découvrir que j'ai un frère et c'est merveilleux. Le problème étant que maintenant nous sommes orphelin George, et ça je ne peux pas le supporter. C'est au dessus de moi, je ne peux pas. Je n'aurais jamais du quitter mes parents, jamais... Oh George si tu savais comme je les regrettes..

-Hermione, je... Tu regrettes de les avoir laissé ? D'être retourné avec Harry et Ron ?

-Jamais je ne regreterais ça, je m'en serais éternellement voulu de ne pas m'être battue à vos cotés. Puis elle marqua une pause.

-Tu sais, je pense que ça va être une épreuve compliqué, mais elle ne peut être qu'enrichissante pour nous tous, et bien évidement pour moi. En faite je... Je ne veux rien qui lui arrive de mal, je veux le protéger, le chérir et l'aimer comme le faisait mes parents, le problème étant que je ne sais comment m'y prendre sans qu'il me prenne pour sa mère... Et puis comment lui dire que ses parents sont morts ? Je ne peux pas continuelement lui parler de ça pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie ! Je suis complètement perdu... Je ne sais plus ou je vais, je ne sais même pas si je serai accepté à Poudlard avec un enfant !

-Écoute, calme toi, tout ce passera bien, la vie suivra son cours comme il se doit, avec des hauts, des bas, des chagrins, des rires... Tu ne peux pas préparer à l'avance ce qui se passera ... Ton frère évolura et avec le temps, il comprendra. La seul chose dont tu doit t'occuper en ce moment c'est, certe de Valentin, mais aussi de toi.

Puis un long silence passa. Hermione n'osais plus parler ayant le chagrin au bout des lèvres. Puis elle respira un vont coup et dit:

-merci..

Un long silence s'installa, ils marchaient tranquillement, sans parler.

-Maintenant je veux de vos nouvelles ! Ou est Ginny ? Et toi ? Comment ça ce fait que Lupin est ici ?

George souria à la présence de toutes ses questions et répondit:

\- Ginny ne va pas à Poudlard cette année, elle part étudier dans une école étrangère en Afrique. Elle t'as laissé un mot d'excuse sur son bureau, j'avais oublié de te prévenir. tu vas beaucoup lui manquer !

-Ohhhh je suis tellement heureuse pour elle ! Dommage que l'on est pas pu se voire avant ! Et Rémus ? Il va bien ?

-Non justement, si Rémus est la c'est parce que il à du mal à ce remettre du décès de Tonks... Il est tout seul avec son fils maintenant et s'en sortait pas, il est tombé dans le dépression avant l'été... Il va beaucoup mieux maintenant mais a préféré laisser son fils à sa mère dans le nord de l'irlande... Il va régulièrement le voir d'ailleurs, il lui porte beaucoup d'amour ! Il est aussi la parce qu'il reprend ses fonctions à Poudlard. Hermione avait les yeux émerveillé.

-Professeur contre les forces du mal, et ça sera loin d'etre inutile. Tu sais, je pense personellement que la guerre n'est pas finis. Le mage noir a beau être vaincu, Les manges morts sont bien présents. Il se passe beaucoup de choses au ministère... Et encore, Papa ne nous dit pas tout. Il y a des affaires de moldu porté disparus plutôt suspects ses temps si, enfin depuis la mort de Voldemort. On ne sais pas se qui ce passe... Tout est étrange, et c'est loin d'être finis ! Donc ce n'est pas plus mal si vous retournez à Poudlard, vous serez tous en sécurité, surtout toi hermione...

Son sang ce glaça. Pas finis ? Mon dieu, qu'allait il se passer ? Elle froiça ses yeux quelques seconde, serrant son frère dans les bras. "Tout va bien vieille folle, rien ne va se passer, Va..."

-Valentin ne risquera rien... Conclu t'il en glissant sa main dans le dot d'hermione. Je sais que ça peu t'inquièter mais il faut que tu sois au courant, Harry et Ron le savent aussi.

Puis il la vit angoissé:

\- tout va bien aller d'accord ? Lui dit il en se mettant face à elle, les deux mains sur les épaules. Elle lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que ça le faisait. Puis elle regarda sa montre: 18h13.

-Mon dieu George regarde ! Je comprend pourquoi il c'est endormis !

-Ça fait 2h qu'on marche ? Et ben ! Bon il faut qu'on rentre, ils doivent tous être arrivé.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. En rentrant, le dîner chauffait. Ron alla voir son frère pour le taquiner, lupin et Arthur discutaient, alors hermione monta pour coucher son frère qui dormait à point fermé. Elle l'allongea dans son lit, après lui avoir enlevé son manteau et ses chaussettes, puis l'observa un long moment, silencieusement, puis:

-Tu as le nez de papa, les yeux de maman, le visage de papa, les oreilles de maman, et... Et... Et l'odeur de notre grand mère Suzanne, que tu n'as malheureusement pas eu la chance de connaitre. Elle marqua une pause puis dit:

-Maintenant je parle toute seule, de mieux en mieux hermione !

Se quel ne savait pas, c'est que Harry, qui était dans la chambre voisine, avait l'oreille collé au mur, et l'écoutait.

Mais que va t'il se passer ? La suite la semaine prochaine (je ne sais pas trop quel jour) ahah ! Sur ce, je vous fait pleins de bisou et je vous dit à très bientôt.

Alaskaa xxx


	4. Chapter 4: Harry

Voilà la suite les gronz', merci encore de mettre des review !

Hermione se leva et à s'asseila sous la fenêtre, la tête dans les bras, elle pleurait, silencieusement comme pour que personne ne l'entende.

Harry avait bien évidemment entendu, alors il décida de frapper à sa porte. Personne ne répondit. Alors il entra en silence, lui aussi. Il vit hermione détruite. C'est comme si le mal la rongeait, il est clair qu'elle se sentait perdu, il fallait l'aider. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule:

-Si je peux faire quoi que se soit, il faut me le dire.

Elle leva ses yeux rouge de fatigue et de larme vers harry et lui dit:

-la seule chose que je veux c'est être forte. Chose que je ne suis pas, je pleur même devant mon propre frère, je suis minable harry, je suis dépendante de n'importe qui, et je ne fait rien, rien et re rien.

Sachant qu'elle avait tors mais sachant également qu'elle ne pourrais rien entendre, même de lui, il décida de faire la seule chose qui les rendit heureux dans un moment des plus critiques: la danse. Il alla vers le tourne disque près du fauteuil bleu, pris le CD de Nick Cave et mis, O'Children's. Il se tourna vers hermione qui l'observait avec un regard profond, comme pour lui demander se qu'il faisait, et il lui pris les mains pour la lever. Elle le regardait toujours, sans un bruit, puis accepta sa danse. Il l'a fit tourner, puis la pris par la taille et commença à lui faire danser la valse. Elle ne le suivait pas au début, aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur son visage, puis soudain, un rictus apparu. "J'ai gagné" pensa Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire ! Ils ne bougeaient pas beaucoup dans la chambre, probablement pour ne pas réveiller Valentin. Après quelques minutes de danse, le disque s'arrêta. Harry et Hermione, toujours main dans les mains, se regardais fixement, sans sourire, avec quelque peu de tristesse dans les yeux. Leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son opposé. D'un coup, Valentin se réveilla et, les deux jeunes gents, surpris, se séparèrent sans tarder. Tout en se grattant nerveusement le nez, Harry dit, ou dans tous les cas, essaya:

-heu je... Je... Enfin.. Je, fin tu vois je... Il faisait de grand gestes avec ses mains vers la porte.

-Oui oui, je... Enfin, tu sort de la chambre c'est ça ?

-oui voilà ! À toute à l'heure, je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à manger ! Et il sortit le plus vite possible. "Pfiouuuu, Harry à quoi tu joue là ? Ne fais pas de conneries" il était adossé à la porte. Puis il se leva et descendit. Hermione était elle aussi, adossé à la porte, à se dire exactement la même chose: "Qu'est ce que t'es entrain de faire hermione ? C'est pas le moment, vraiment." Puis elle se dirigea vers son frère qui menaçait dangereusement de tomber du lit et le mit en pyjama.

Une fois le dîner termina, chacun monta dans sa chambre. Hermione se changea et se coucha directement avec son frère après avoir fermé pour la première fois les grands volets de bois. Cependant, la pluie tombais de plus belle en se froid soir de fin août, et hermione continuait de penser qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry. Bon sang qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure la ? Hein ? ...

Harry était allongé dans son lit, dans le noir à discuter avec ron qui faisait de même. Puis ron s'endormit comme un bébé et harry se retrouva donc seul. "OK mec, ne fais pas de merde de troll, hermione et fatigué, et elle n'a surtout pas besoin de ça, ne gâche rien, laisse la tranquille et toi tu te concentre sur tes études !" Puis il ferma ses yeux.

Bon, que va t'il se passer ahaha, Harry est légèrement envouté non ? Enfin voilà pour cette semaine, je vous fait pleins de bisou et à très vite,

Alaskaa xxx


	5. Chapter 5: papa

Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà un très lonnng chapitre rien que pour vous ! Place au reviews:

-AlineGranger: merci beaucoup à toi, c'est très gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

-Chotsala: que de gentillesse ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça va se compliquer pour elle et Valentin malheureusement (mais j'en dit pas plus hihi)

-Auriane07: ahah merci vraiment ! Eh bien écoute, voilà un grand Chapitre !

Les personnages son Rolling

À Louis, mon éternelle source d'inspiration

Les jours passèrent, le soleil revient, la chaleur aussi malgré les quelques orages qui ont encore eu lieux. Valentin s'habituait de plus en plus à son nouvel entourage maintenant, il était mieux, hermione aussi, la vie reprenait "son cours" aussi facilement qu'elle le pouvait. Seulement voilà, la rentrée avait lieu dans a peine deux semaines et hermione ne savait toujours pas si elle pouvait entrer avec son frère.. L'angoisse montait. Dans tous les cas, madame McGonagall passait dans la journée pour tout mettre au clair. Hermione était dans sa chambre à vider la fin de son sac pendant que son frère Dormait, quand soudain elle tomba sur une photo d'elle et de ses parents qu'elle avait sauvé à temps de son sortilège d'amnésie. Elle l'a regarda longtemps, très longtemps, et une lourde larme chaude vint couler sur sa joue rosie et fatigué par la situation. Elle commença à pleurer, tranquillement, puis d'un seule coup, une sorte de rage monta au fond de son ventre. Elle ne comprit pas se qui lui arrivait et décida de sortir dehors au plus vite avant que ça ne dégénère. Harry, qui était sur le canapé la suivit au même rythme, ne comprenant pas se qui lui arrivait. Elle courait, le plus vite possible, et arriva au milieu du marais. Elle hurla, de toute ses forces, le plus longtemps possible, le plus fort possible, et fait ressortir toute sa rage qui était coincé au creux de son estomac depuis trop longtemps. Harry, juste derrière elle, ne pouvait contempler que le triste spectacle de son amie, se sentant totalement impuissant face à cette colère. Il s'avança tout de même, et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne sursauta pas, s'asjududeuxansdeuxans se retourner et dit:

-Je me sent totalement minable harry.. Je ne comprend pas se qui m'arrive... Toi tu as eu bien pire et...

-Stop hermione. Je n'ai pas géré cette situation la moi, j'étais bébé, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je n'ai presque pas connu mes parents... Notre situation est différente, ne te compare pas à moi, je n'ai pas non plus eu un bébé d'un ans à m'occuper à seulement 18 ans, je suis loin de tout ça. Je comprend ta colère, et je... ...Hermione ?

Hermione regardait l'horizon en plissant les yeux, et répétait son action plusieurs fois..

-Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui harry je t'écoute très bien, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Je vois flou harry... Puis elle se leva d'un bond:

-c'est la fatigue c'est rien du tout, rien du tout !

Elle regardait vers le loin, le tout était flou, très flou. Des larmes commençaient à couler..

-Harry je crois qu'il faut que j'aille voir un médecin... En seulement quelque jours ma vue a baissé je crois... Je vois de plus en plus flou...ce n'est pas normal...

Puis elle tourne sa tête vers l'intéressé qui la regardait, l'air inquiet:

-Harry, normalement, ta vue baisse au fur et à mesure des années non ? Ce n'ai pas normal, il faut que j'aille à londre cette après-midi, même si le professeur McGonagall vient, je ne peux pas attendre...

Harry fut du même avis, lui proposant de l'accompagner, elle accepta. L'heure de midi arriva vite, et c'est pendant cette heure justement, que hermione angoissait par rapport à sa vue.. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait, probablement la grande fatigue qu'elle n'a pas réussit à rattraper pensa Harry. Après le repas, hermione lava son frère, le coucha et se changea. Elle ôta son sweat jaune et son slim noir pour laisser place à un t-shirt à multiple motifs bordeaux, ainsi qu'un pantalon carotte beige et des derbies camel en cuire. Le soleil n'était pas présent dans la mâtiné mais avait visiblement envie de montrer son nez vers 14h, donc hermione ne prit aucun manteau, juste son sac à main avec tous ses papier. Elle voulait aller chez un ophtalmo, un moldu, comme ses parents l'auraient fait.

-Molly, ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas de garder Valentin cette après-midi ? Je suis vraiment désolé mais je doit y aller, sans faute...

Dit hermione inquiète.

-non non non, il faut que tu y aille ma chérie, c'est très important ! Et puis, je l'adore ton petit Valentin, tu le sais hein ?

Hermione lui souris et partit rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait à la porte, entrain de discuter avec Ron. Elle lui pris la main et ils partirent en volplanant. Ils atterrirent tous deux dans la rue Beker Streets, devant une grande porte blache. Hermione regarda Harry et lui dit :

\- C'est ici que mon père allait, j'espère que le médecin se souvient de lui.

A l'intérieur de l'entrée, c'était grand et vide, seul une secrétaire, assez mince avec un grand chignon sur la tête était installer au milieux du couloir, comblant l'espace.

-je peux vous aidez jeunes gents ? Demanda elle.

Hermione s'approcha:

-Oui, heu, je suis désolé mais je viens sans rendez vous, je... Je voie très flou depuis quelques jours, et c'est venu d'un coup..

-Vous tombez à pique, Mr Avener n'a rien de prévu jusqu'à 15h30, je vous laisse entrer dans son cabinet, c'est la porte à gauche.

Elle pointa son doigt vers une grande porte en bois. Ils entrent et la concerné commença les examens sans plus tarder, après avoir indiqué ses symptômes. Elle en faisait beaucoup pour une visite pensa Harry. L'ophtalmo, un vieux monsieur à lunette avec quelques cheveux gris, ne parlait pas, il restait concentré. Au bout d'une demie heure, il lui demanda:

-avez vous eu des événements particulier ses dernier temps ? Un traumatisme, quelque chose qui vous angoisserais ?

Hermione, gêné, dit tout de même:

-Mes parents sont décédés il y a moins d'un mois. J'ai hérité de la garde mon frère.

Le docteur baissa la tête, recula le siège sur lequel il était assit et, après un soupir et un silence, dit:

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle Granger, vous souffrez du Glaucome. C'est une maladie qui touche le nerf optique et qui vous fait perdre votre vue peu à peu. Elle est du au tristes,événements que vous devez surmonter en ce moment. D'habitude, elle touche les personnes âgée d'environs 40 ans, vous êtes un cas rare. Vous risquer de perdre la vue d'ici une trentaine d'année.

Hermione, qui avait toujours les lunettes de test sur les yeux, les retira d'un coup sec en fixan le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle, au bord des larmes. Harry lui, était choqué de se qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Il y à moyen de retarder au maximum ce problème, il existe des verres qui peuvent permettre de repousser cette maladie. Je vais vous en faire une ordonnance, et si vous allez prendre vos lunettes juste après cette consultation, vous les aurez dans la soirée normalement.

Puis il fit un papier sur son ordinateur. Harry et hermione étaient tous les deux sous le choque. Personne ne parlait, et c'est finalement Monsieur Avener qui brisa le silence avant de les faire sortir:

-Tenez, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage par la suite et surtout, revenez me voir si il y a le moindre problème mademoiselle.

En sortant après une petite discution avec la secrétaire, harry fixait hermione sur le bord de la porte. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle restait fade, vide et triste. Elle le regarda à son tour et dit, comme pour lui montrer qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire:

-Aller, allons vite trouver ses lunettes !

Et ils partirent.

Le soir arriva et hermione et harry rentrèrent de Londre, avec des lunettes ronde, fines en métal, style John Lennon, un chanteur moldu, explica elle au Weasley après leur avoir annoncé sa maladie.

-Mon dieu hermione se n'est pas possible se que tu me raconte là ? S'exclama Arthur.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Dit à sont tour Ron.

Elle avait les mains croisé sur la table, avec son vernis taupe écaillé.

-Il faut croire que si. Je n'y peu rien, c'est comme ça. Je ne vais pas me gâcher mes dernière années de vision, et en profiter. Voyons la vie du bon côté je crois !

-il me semble qu'un chanteur moldu avait été touché par cette maladie il me semble non ? Dit Lupin qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, probablement testé regarder Molly sous le choque de la nouvelle.

-Oui c'est Rey Charles, un grand pianiste gospel ! J'ai des vinyles de lui !

Puis elle se mit à rire:

-il y a au moins de la symbolique là dedans ! Allez, on ne va pas s'en faire, c'est comme ça et c'est tous !

-Au faite, le professeur McGonagall préfère passer demain, quand tout le monde sera la ! Elle tient à t'éclairer sur cette nouvelle année qui va commencer, car tu y va bien.

Hermione, souriante , poussa un soufflement de soulagement.

Puis, d'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit sourd qui venait de l'étage.

Elle s'y précipita avant même que le quart des personnes à table ne réalise qu'elle était partie. Elle entra dans la chambre et découvrit Valentin en larme, affolé sur le lit. Elle le pris tout de suite et regarda la fenêtre. Elle était brisé. Hermione regarda alors par terre et vie une pierre.

-Harry ! Cria elle

Ils arrivèrent tous en haut, George , ron, Harry et Arthur en premier, molly et rémus derrière.

Arthur passa devant tout le monde et rejoignit hermione, sous le choque avec son frère en pleur dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé, je ne sais pas se que ça fait là.

-Ou plus simplement, QUI a fait ça, dit george qui rejoignit son père suivit de Harry qui se dirigea vers hermione.

George répara la fenêtre et sortit, accompagné de son père. Arrivé dans le couloir, il commença à adresser à voix basse en direction de Arthur:

-Tu penses que ce sont les mêmes personnes que pour les moldu disparu ?

Au même moment arrivèrent Lupin, Harry et Ronald.

-J'en suis sur, ce sont des personnes qui sont au courant de la situation d'hermione, et qui veulent du mal à son frère, c'est obligé. Je ne voit pas d'autre chose..

-On doit la prévenir ? Demanda harry

-il en est hors de question, lui répondit Arthur, elle est déjà assez angoissé comme ça.

Lupin enchaina:

-Hermione n'est pas dupe, elle est au courant des affaires non classés, elle va forcément s'en douter...

-Pour l'instant, on ne dit rien. Ça va la préservé elle et Valentin.

Molly arriva après avoir nettoyé les dégâts , et Harry rejoignit hermione:

-Est ce que ça va ?

Elle retira ses lunettes de son nez:

-oui, je vais juste dehors pour trouver ce fou.

-Non ! C'est sans doute un accident. Mais dans le doute , mr Weasley va mettre une protection OK ? On va ce débrouiller pour que tout se passe bien !

Hermione le regarda et lui fit un sourire, malgré sa mine fatigué, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre avec valentin dans ses bras, pour aller se coucher.

Voilà tout le monde, oui triste nouvelle pour la pauvre hermione ! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et pleins pleins pleins de bisouuus

Alaskaa xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Chez nous

Heyyy tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aller bien ! Bon perso, mes vacances sont finit mais ça va, j'ai la pêche !

Merci Emie pour ta review ça m'a faut très plaisir ! Oui, la pauvre mon dieu... Oui oui, un petit couple tout mignon, comme toi ! Dans une histoire tout aussi dramatique.. Dans tous les cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Et merci encore !

Chapitre très calme cette semaine ! Aller aller, finis les blablatage, place à l'histoire !

À Louis, éternelle source d'inspiration...

Suite à la visite du professeur McGonagall, hermione avait su toute les directives à prendre en cette nouvelle année. Rien ne changerais pour elle si ce n'est le fait qu'elle aurait son frère avec elle. Elle suivrait ses cours normalement, dormirait dans le dortoirs des filles, comme d'habitude, et Valentin resterait avec Madame Pomfresh.

Dans 2 jours, c'était la rentrée, enfin 1 si on comptais le fait qu'il prendrais le train le lendemain à 13h00 précise. Il allaient tous à Londre, y compris George qui reouvrait sa boutique le lendemain, dans l'après-midi sur le chemin de travers pour prendre toutes leurs fournitures et dormir au chaudron baveur. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient tous fait leurs affaires et partirent 1 par 1 par la poudre de cheminette. Contrairement à se que molly pensait, Valentin n'eut aucune peur en passant par la cheminé. Arrivé sur place, ils se divisèrent en 3 groupe, Ronald et sa mère à Gringot's pour aller chercher l'argent, George et Arthur à la boutique, et Harry et Hermione au Chaudron baveur avec tous les bagages pour réservés les chambres et y déposer toutes les affaires.

-Oh Mr Potter ! Miss Granger ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Dit Tom en les voyant.

-Bonjour Tom dirent les 2 conscernés. Moi aussi, j'en suis ravie, continua hermione.

-Oh heu, j'ai appris ce qui c'est passé mademoiselle , j'en suis vraiment navré...

-Merci Tom, ne vous en faite pas, on se relève plus vite que l'on ne le crois !

-Vous avez des lunettes maintenant ?

Voyant sa tête gêné, Harry voulu intervenir mais la jeune femme le coupa.

-je suis atteinte d'un trouble bizarre , c'est du aux événements de ses derniers temps je crois, enfin bref, voilà un peu. Puis elle regarda Valentin:

-En tout cas, Valentin se porte à merveille !

-Vous veniez pour réserver je suppose ? Dit Tom pour cacher sa gène sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry enchaina:

-Oui, on prend une nuit, une chambre pour ron moi et George, heuu une pour Hermione et Valentin, et une pour Madame et Monsieur Weasley. Ce n'est pas de trop ça va ? Il reste des chambres ?

Tom sourit:

-Bien entendu monsieur ! Il reste toujours des chambres.

Puis chuchota à hermione dans un regard complice:

-on est dans un monde magique quand même !

Puis il donna les clefs a Harry, qui monta sans tarder avec les bagages d'hermione en premier, pour l'aider. Il lui ouvrit la porte, posa sa valise dans l'entrée, posa également la cage avec Pattenron dedans et demanda:

-ça va aller hermione ? On attend Ron et on y va ? Tous les 3 ? Enfin.. Heu.. Je .. Enfin si tu veux prendre Valentin je comprendrais totalement tu sais. C'est normal je...

-Non non, comme avant ! Tous les 3. Dit elle avec un sourire.

-Je veux comme avant !

Harry lui sourit à son tour et sortit.

Le temps passa très vite et Ton vint chercher hermione.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, Valentin dort. Mais je...

-Oui, maman s'en occupera, tu sais comment elle est !

Elle sourit et Ron lui tendit le bras, qu'elle accepta.

Le chemin de travers était bondé et on y retrouvait beaucoup de monde dont Simus, luna et son père ainsi que Nevil qui les accompagna jusqu'au bout de leurs achats. Un fois ceci terminé, ils rentrèrent au chaudron. En rentrant, hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti ça en arrivant tout à l'heure mais, elle reconnu le doux parfum du feu dans la cheminé, même l'été, les grandes vieilles tables de repas en bois, la poussière , l'ambiance festive et joyeuse, et surtout, le courrier distribué par les chouettes. La bonne odeur de chocolat chaud vint titiller ses narine et ils décidèrent d'en prendre un chacun, même avant le repas. Assit tous les 3 au bord du feu, ils discutaient:

\- Quand est partit Lupin ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir..

-Il est partit très tôt ce matin, t'en fait pas hermione, on aura tout le temps de le voir cette année, ria Ron

Puis le repas arriva, Molly descendit avec Valentin, à qui elle donna d'ailleurs le biberon, puis arriva George et son père, un peu tard, et ils se retrouvèrent tous autours d'une table entouré des autres clients, avec un immense repas sur la table. Une douce odeurs de légume et de volaille rôtie venait embaumé la pièce. Hermione était heureuse, Harry et Ron aussi, la vie reprenait tranquillement son cours, demain ils seraient tous en route pour Poudlard .

Après avoir beaucoup rigolé, bien mangé et parlé, hermione vit que Valentin dormait dans ses bras. Elle regarda l'heure sur la montre qui pendait à son cou: 23h43.

-Houuuu, il est temps de monter dit donc !

Puis elle posa sa main sur le bras de Harry qui c'était mis à côté d'elle:

-Je vais me coucher Harry.

Un verre d'eau à la main, il passa sa deuxième main libre dans son dot et dit:

-Si il y a besoin, tu appelles !

Elle lui souris, puis elle se leva sans trop bouger son bras pour ne pas réveiller Valentin, qui commençais tout juste à faire ses nuits.

Elle monta les vieilles escaliers de bois qui grinçaient sous son pas, et arriva devant sa porte. Elle posa délicatement Valentin sous les couverture de son lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda un instant et se frotta les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, son teint pale mais tout de même les joues rose, et du noir prêt des cernes, son mascara:

-Mon dieu Hermione, tu ne ressemble plus à rien là !

Elle inspira à font et se fit la mou. Ensuite elle se démaquilla et entra à son tour sous les draps. "Demain sera un autre jour" pensa elle "Demain sera ensoleillé, coloré, et joyeux. Demain sera mieux, beaucoup mieux"

C'est finis pour cette semaine, j'attends très vite vos reviews (J'aime trop ça donc n'hésitez pas, positive ou négative) je vous dit bon courage pour les cours et pleins de bisous,

Alaskaa xxx


	7. ceci n'est pas un chapitre (magritte)

hello tout le monde ! Alors oui je suis vraiment désolé, plus de poste depuis quelques semaines ! Je n'ai pas le syndrome de la page blanche, pas de panique, seulement voilà, quelques jours après la rentrée, mon téléphone à décidé de tester quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que de nombreux téléphones ont déjà testé: Prendre un bain ! Mais il s'avère que les toilettes dans lequel est tombé mon téléphone menaient tout droit au ministère de la magie et que... Et bien étant moldu je n'ai pas pu le récupérer... Donc tous mes chapitres sont parti au wc .. je m'excuse, vraiment, mais il faudra me donner un délais de 2 semaines pour que je puisse ressortir tout ça de ma tête...

je vous laisse et vous présente, encore une fois, toutes mes excuses !

des bises, plein.

Alaskaa


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Alors, je ne sais guère quelle intro faire. Je simplement vous adresser mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard impensable et je vois promet de me rattraper. Je voudrais au passage dire à Emie masano que je lis toujours sa fic, même si je ne peux plus laisser de review, et qu'elle est toujours aussi fabuleuse! Je voudrais également remercier babtou (excuse moi je ne sais plus écrire ton pseudo hihihi) d'avoir régulièrement pris de mes nouvelles !**  
 **Sur ce, place à l'histoire, et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me motivent plus que jamais alors n'hésitez pas !**

 **Les personnages sont à J.**  
 **L'histoire m'appartient.**  
 **A Louis, mon éternel source d'inspiration**.

Hermione se leva à 8h08, la mine fatiguée, mais la hâte au ventre. Vous savez, comme quand, enfant, on tente de s'endormir mais c'est totalement impossible parce que, le lendemain matin on part en voyage, et que l'excitation est beaucoup trop grande. Hermione était comme ça. Elle prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, décala Valentin au centre du lit pour lui éviter de tomber, puis se leva, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Elle ouvrit sa valise, pris ses vêtements plus un manteau, son sac de voyage, puis partie dans la salle de bain s'habiller en vitesse en gardant un oeil sur son frère. Une fois prête, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait un jeans taille haute slim, ses derbies noire, un petit pull bleu ciel avec un col de chemise rond qui dépassait, et un manteau assez large avec des manches retroussées. Elle regarda dehors, la pluie tombait de plus belle. Quel temps, pensa Hermione. Elle prit son sac cartable camel (qui allait servir de bagage à main) et y mit quelque petit truc utile et important pour elle:  
-Un biberon et du lait en poudre pour valentin  
-Une petite couverture  
-2 Photos polaroid d'elle avec Harry et Ron  
-1 livre moldu: Témoin à charge  
-La montre de papa  
-et 1 exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, celui du jour que tom avait prit soigneusement le temps de le glisser sous sa porte.  
Une fois ceci fait, hermione prit valentin qui venait de se réveiller et descendit. Elle était seule à déjeuner avec les autres occupants. Elle n'attendit pas les Weasley, ni Harry, qui la rejoignirent plus tard. C'est vers 10h qu'elle remonta pour habiller son frère et prendre ses valises pour partir, ainsi que la cage de pattenron, avec pattenron, qui, au passage, tirait une tête abominable. Mr weasley l'aida à tout descendre et ils partirent en direction de la gare, en taxis ! Et oui, en Taxis. Mr Weasley était nerveux, Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, il était bizarre ces temps si. Mais rien d'alarmant, pensa-t-elle. Ils arrivèrent a la gare à 11h moins le quart et, c'est en courant avec leurs chariots qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voix 9.3/4. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et contemplaient ce mur si symbolique, rien qu'un instant. Et puis Ron regarda Harry:  
-A toi l'honneur..  
Il les regarda, puis souria, puis passa en courant. Ron décida de passer avec Hermione. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis se mirent à courir en même temps, et donc, a ressentir au plus profond d'eux, la même sensation de bonheur, en même temps. Le reste de la famille Weasley passa ensuite, et se fut l'heure des adieux.  
-Harry, Ron, commença madame weasley. Promettez moi, AUCUNE BETISE CETTE ANNÉE LES GARÇONS. et toi Hermione, prends soin de toi, s'il te plais.  
-Je vous le promet madame weasley.  
Puis elle lui sourit, en passant sa main sur les cheveux de valentin.  
-Hermione ! Hermione !  
C'était Arthur. Hermione se dirigea vers lui pendant que Molly s'occupait de donner quelques directives au garçons.  
-Bon courage Hermione pour cette Année, vraiment. Molly et moi sommes de tout Coeur avec toi.  
-Merci Mr Weasley, tout se passera bien, ça ne pourra jamais être pire que les autres années! Dit elle en rigolant, puis, voyant qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, elle se tue.  
-Hermione je.. Enfin voila. Il se passe des choses au ministère, des choses curieuses, que je ne pourrais t'expliquer. Alors je t'en pris, fais attention, reste près de ton frère, et ne t'éloigne jamais des garçons. Pendant qu'il parlait, elle le fixait avec de grands yeux, caché sous ses lunettes. Puis l'alarme du train sonna et la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle dit un petit:  
-C'est promis, merci monsieur.  
Puis elle partie rejoindre Harry et Ron pour monter. Malgré se que Arthur venait de lui dire, Hermione était paisible et heureuse. Elle monta dans le train accompagné de ses amis. Ils firent tous les 4 de grands au revoir à la fenêtre et partirent chercher un compartiment.  
Il en restait un de vide et ils entrèrent, Hermione et son frère, Ron et Harry avec pattenron. Ils se regardaient, silencieusement, tout souriant. Chaque sourire traduisait un sentiment de joie, et permit à Hermione d'oublier ses malheurs, un instant. Valentin était paisiblement installé sur une banquette, allongée avec le chat à ses côtés. Elle passait la main le long de ses cheveux, et le petit garçon finit par s'endormir. C'est alors qu'elle lu le journal et que tout redevint comme avant, ou presque. Ils papotaient, riaient, mangeaient, se racontaient des anecdotes, enfin, c'était un trajet pour poudlard, et c'était chouette, vraiment. Mais il y eu cette arrivé mystérieuse, qui vint couper l'après midi paisible du train. Vers 14h, la silhouette d'un grand jeune homme se mit devant leur cabine. Hermione resta un instant sans comprendre avec ron, mais Harry comprit tout de suite. Il se leva, ouvrit grand la porte et dit:  
\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Malfoy. Va t'en.  
\- Potter, je ne suis pas venu ici pour toi. Et il dirigea ses yeux vers Hermione jusqu'a se que Ron se lève à son tour.  
-Tu ferait mieux de partir. Lui dit il.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Hermione en se levant avec difficulté.  
-Je peux te parler ? Ailleurs qu'ici ?  
Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, puis dit d'un ton sec en se dirigeant vers la porte:  
-Gardez un oeil sur valentin.  
Et elle passa devant Malfoy sans même le regarder.

Voilà voilà, ce chapitre est finis ! Vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine ! Sur ce, merci de votre patience, vraiment, et je vous dis à très vite en vous faisant d'énormes Zoubis  
Alaska.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo tout le p'tit monde ! J'suis sooo happy aujourd'hui, wallah. Bon, un petit chapitre pour ce lundi, mais un chapitre quand même!**  
 **Réponse aux reviews.**  
 **Emie:**  
 **Ouai ptn t'as vue, drago is back. Popopopopoooo, en plus aujourd'hui tu vas voir, il est important !**  
 **Babtou:**  
 **Oh mais de rien ma grande ! Yeaah ! Comme je disais à emie, drag' malEfoy est à l'appel !**

 **Faut pas hésiter à laisser des reviews, je kiff tellement ça!**

 **Les personnages sont à la queen J K Rolling..**  
 **A louis, ma source inépuisable d'inspiration farfelu**.

Hermione marchait droit et drago la suivait, presque en courant. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout du dernier wagon à l'extérieur, où était disposé une barrière et des petites marches pour descendre quand le train est à l'arrêt. Hermione se positionna de façon à ne pas voir drago et posa ses mains sur la rembarre. Drago se plaça à coté d'elle sans pour autant poser ses mains, qu'il préféra garder dans ses poches.  
-Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Lui demanda t'il.  
Hermione leva les yeux sans bouger la tête.

*•*•*•*•*•Flashback*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
Le ministre de la magie vient de partir, Hermione est seule dans sa maison. Elle doit aller chercher son frère d'une minute à l'autre, mais préfère monter dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher avant. Elle passa devant son lavabo, et se regarda dans le miroir, dépité. Elle sortit, sans bouger de sa place, une photo de son sac, d'elle et de ses parents. Elle avait de beau cheveux longs, mais elle était petite. Aujourd'hui, elle était grande. Mais elle avait toujours ses cheveux longs. Ils avaient même bien poussé depuis quelques mois. Ils étaient beau. Elle sortit une paire de ciseaux et, tout en se regardant, saisit une longue mèche et la coupa. Puis tout en pleurant, elle continua sur tous ses cheveux. Une fois finis, elle passa sa main sur son crane et se mit a pleurer de plus belle, en s'assaillant par terre, le long du lavabo.  
*•*•*•*•*fin flashback •*•*•*•*•*•*•*

-Si tu veux énumérer tout ce qui a changé chez moi ne te gênes pas surtout. J'ai des lunettes aussi, le glaucome tu connais ?  
-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
-Tu fais le gentil maintenant que tu as perdu ? Maintenant que tu es seul ? C'est triste d'être seul et de ne pas avoir d'ami n'est ce pas ? Si j'avais eu un brin de pitié je serai venu te voir, mais je n'en ai pas, je n'en ai plus. Alors maintenant tu sais quoi ? Tu peux part...  
Il la coupa.  
-Je ne parle plus à mon père.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec étonnement.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je suis partit de chez moi. Maintenant que je suis majeur, j'habite seul sur le chemin de traverse au dessus de fleury et...  
-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais avaler ça ?  
-Mon père m'a pourrit la vie ! Tu le sais ça? Dit il agacé.  
-Malefoy, pourquoi est ce que tu as voulu me parler au juste ?  
-Je voulais te dire que.. Enfin que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne suis plus du mauvais côté et que.. Bah si tu as besoin de moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.  
Puis il eu un blanc.  
-On appel ça, essayer de se racheter. Enchaîna Hermione.  
-On appelle ça, se réveiller.  
-Quel poète !  
-Au moins, maintenant, tu sais.  
Et il partit, laissant Hermione seule.  
Elle retourna dans sa cabine 10 minutes plus tard, sous les yeux de Ron et Harry, toujours aussi choqué de l'avoir vue suivre Drago.  
-Alors ? Demanda timidement Harry.  
Elle lui adressa un rictus avant d'enchaîner.  
-Se racheter.  
Ron éclata de rire et dit.  
-Je commence à bien l'aimer.  
-Il a commenté mes cheveux ! Dit Hermione en s'empêchant de rire aux éclats.  
-Tes cheveux ? Continua Harry ?  
-Et ton nez lui plait ?  
-Ron arrête, moins fort.. Tu vas réveiller Valentin.  
Puis elle regarda l'extérieur pluvieux. Il devait être maintenant 18h, ils devraient arriver d'ici une heure. Les gouttes qui tombaient le long de la vitre formaient divers motif, qu'hermione essayait d'inventer. Elle se rappela le temps ou elle les comptaient quand elle était en voiture avec ses parents, que le vent soufflait très fort et que les gouttes bougeait de haut en bas, comme si elles dansaient.  
-Hermione !  
Elle sortit vite de ses pensées et regarda Ron, debout.  
-On part avec Harry pour voir Neville.  
-Très bien à tout à l'heure.  
Une fois la porte fermée, elle jetta un oeil à valentin puis prit son journal. Un papier y tomba. Tout en posant une main Sur son frère pour ne pas qu'il tombe, elle ramassa le papier. Il y avait un mot dessus. Écrit en noir, à la plume et l'encre de chine.  
"surveilles ton frère, je vois tout, je suis partout"  
Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux et commença à regarder tout autour d'elle en respirant fort, paniqué. Elle prit valentin tout endormis dans ses bras, et se recroquevilla sur la banquette.  
-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal valentin, personne. Je te le promet.

Heyyyy c'est finish pour aujourd'hui... Maos le semaine pro ça revient!  
Allez, des bises, pleins.  
Ala'


	10. Chapter 10

**Je le sais... Je ne reviens que maintenant, avec 1 ans de retard.. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, mais j'i du faire face à un problème de santé très contraignant, et l'envie d'écrire c'est stoppée à ce moment là. . Mais me revoilà, avec l'histoire presque terminé. Je tenais aussi à vous dire que toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir et me permette de tout continuer ! Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, quiii je l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent à miss J.K Rolling..**

 **A Louis**

-Poudlard !  
La lourde voix de hagrid sur le quai donna le sourire à hermione, ils étaient enfin la. Ron passa à côté d'elle pour tenter de l'aider à descendre du train, elle refusa et marcha d'un pas distinguer comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, en sortant calmement avec Valentin dans ses bras. En descendant, harry sentie une odeur de pluie toute fraîche, et il regarda son amie qui avait le nez en l'air, sachant qu'elle aimait cette odeur. Hagrid se dirigea vers harry, et prit de ses nouvelles. Il vit ensuite Ron, qui éclata de rire quand il vit que le géant portait une fleur sur sa veste. Puis il vit hermione. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais il ne pleura pas voyant que la jeune femme tout juste majeur se débrouillait merveilleusement bien.  
-Hermione je suis heureux de te voir ici ! Lui dit il avec un grand sourire. L'intéresser lui fit de même et le remercia. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les 4 dans une calèche. Il faisait très noir, et les nuages n'allait pas tarder à exploser en un grand orage. Hermione détestait l'orage, et ses 2 amis le savaient bien. Harry tenta de dire quelque chose pour la rassurer mais il faut immédiatement coupé par neville.  
-Attendez moi, j'arrive ! Attendez !  
Puis il réussit à monter avant que la calèche ne parte. Il regarda hermione sachant ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne dit rien, pensant que c'était ridicule de lui rappeler ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Et il avait raison. Et le jeune femme le remercia du un regard doux. Il vit Valentin, lui souria, puis regarda le ciel.  
-comme à chaque fois, il va pleuvoir !  
\- bonne analyse neville ! Tu fais des progrès dans l'observation des astres ! Lui dit Ron.  
\- effectivement, et la, je n'en voit aucun !  
Ron éclata de rire, ce qui fut communicatif, car tout le monde le suivit, même Valentin.  
Puis le château arriva en vis eu, et tout le monde se tu. Chacun le regardais calment, en se rappelant que, quelque mois plus tôt, il n'y régnait que le chaos. Ils pensèrent aux morts, aux miraculé, aux laches, puis au professeur rogue. C'est neville qui brisa le silence.  
-l'année sera différente, mais toujours aussi cocasse j'espère !  
Ron ria ainsi que harry, mais hermione elle, regarda son frère. Oui, l'année serait différente cette fois. Mais peut être pas en mal.  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle, en robe de sorcière, le professeur MacGonagald prit hermione àppart avant qu'elle ne rentre.  
-Hermione va vous rehoindre messieurs, allez devant. Et heu.. pouvez vous prendre le petit ?  
Hermione fit les yeux noirs, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec étonnement. Le professeur vit qu'elle avait demandé quelque chose d'impossible. Puis Ron se dirigea avec hermione et prit Valentin. Elle le lui laissa et vit avec étonnement que son frère s'en fichait royalement d'aller avec Ron. Elle fut donc rassuré.  
-Merci Ronald.  
Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et ils partirent tous 3 dans la grande salle.

-Mlle granger, comprenez que vous ne pourrez pas suivre autant de cours que vous l'avez demandé. .  
Hermione, qui venait d'arriver dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice, était assise sur le fauteuil en face de celui du professeur.  
-S'il vous plais, j'en aurais les moyens, je me débrouillerai..  
-Mais nous non Mlle granger. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais ce n'est pas possible pour nous d'envisager de solliciter l'infirmière scolaire à ce point.  
Hermione baissa légèrement la tête, mais décida de ne pas montrer sa tristesse, comprenant nettement la situation. Le professeur enchaîna.  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé miss granger.  
La concerné releva la tête et souria, comme pour dire qu'elle comprenait.  
\- Allez, retournez voir vos amis maintenant !  
Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Elle sortie du bureau en courant et partie rejoindre la salle commune. Tout le monde était là maintenant et, malgré la tristesse qui pesait un peu sur tout le monde depuis le départ de la gare, l'ambiance festive était de retour. Hermione partie rejoindre la table des Griphondor une fois après avoir aperçus neville.

 **BOn, pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais ceSt le moment où tout s'installe.. Et c'st aussi le moment où l'histoire va réellement commencer ! En ce qui me concerne, je vous laisse et je vous dis à très très vite,**

 **Ala'**


	11. Chapter 11

**coucouuuuh tout le monde ! Bon, nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui, ça ne bouge pas beaucoup mais ça va vite monter donc je vous laisse vous reposer une dernière fois hihihi !**

 **Batou: ohhh tu es la, tu ne m'a pas laissé tomber . . Je te dédicace ce chapitre, il est pour toi ! Ça me fais troooh plaisir de te voir toujours me suivre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Tous les personnages sont à la Queen J K Rolling, sauf Valentin**

 **A mon éternel source d'inspiration farfelu...**

-ou sont les garçons ? Demanda hermione à Neville, un peu inquiéte après s'être assise à côté de lui. Puis, avant même qu'il ne lui réponde, elle sentie une main sur son bras. Celle de Ron.  
-on est à ta droite !  
Elle leva alors les yeux. Harry était avec valentin et, curieusement, il semblait assez mal à l'aise. Il le portait maladroitement. Elle souria. Finalement, ça irait cette année. Elle en avait la conviction. Elle se leva et alla se placer près de Ron. Elle s'assura bien évidement de ne pas blesser neville, qui comprit entièrement.  
Valentin était extrêmement agité et fatigué, si bien qu'hermione du manger rapidement. Elle partie en vitesse sous le regard inquiet d'Harry et Ron. Elle leur souria en disant:  
-Ne faite pas ces yeux la, j'ai résisté à Madame lestrange, une couche plaine de caca ne devrait normalement pas être dangereuse. Enfin je crois.  
Chacun ria, en laissant hermione rejoindre sa chambre. Elle était la première à rejoindre la salle commune des griffonfor et, malgré les circonstances, un peu de solitude lui fit du bien. Elle retrouva ses draps à carreaux, son lit en baldaquin avec de grands rideau rouges, placé près de la fenêtre. La pluie retombait de plus belle. Elle changea Valentin et puis le posa sur son lit. Il s'endormit si vite qu'hermione n'eux même pas le temps de finir de mettre son pyjama. Elle le regarda et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Puis elle se releva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Aucune question, aucun problème ne vint lui tourmenter l'esprit à cet instant. C'était juste calme, et vide. Elle était à Poudlard, en sécurité. Puis elle pensa au papier. Pourquoi ? Qui était cette personne ? Et l'avertissement de Mr Weasley.. Non, peut être qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité finalement..  
-Hermione arrête. .. chuchota t-elle. Tu es stupide.. Tout va bien. De mauvaises blagues, tu en auras toujours.  
Puis elle eu une pensée soudaine.  
-Mon dieu pattenron n'est pas rentré.. Il va passer la nuit dehors..  
Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et pencha sa tête pour l'apercevoir. Rien. Néant. Bon, pattenron avait déjà fait ça. Rien de grave non plus. Elle referma donc la fenêtre, partie se coucher.  
Elle s'endormit en regardant Valentin, l'étreignant de tout son être, comme si c'est elle, qui avait besoin d'être protégé par ce petit bout.  
Une heure plus tard, vers 23h, tout le monde arriva se coucher. Hermione dormait déjà. Et rien n'y personne ne pouvait la réveiller. Puis quelqu'un arriva dans le dortoir des filles, en se dirigeant vers celui d'hermione. Ce quelqu'un passa ses mains en travers de la porte en déposant pattenron par terre pour qu'il rejoigne sa maîtresse et, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, décida d'entrer. Il sapprocha du lit de la jeune femme, passa sa main sur le lourd rideau rouge, et glissa son visage sous le baldaquin. Il souria tendrement, et reparti. C'était Ron.

 **ET VOILÀ, soyez tous attendrie...**

 **Je vous embrasse bien fort et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Des zombis, ala'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde ! Oui oui, je poste plus tard cette semaine. .. Je suis désolée... Je vais me rattraper ahahhaha ! Bon étant donné que je n'ai pas de review, je vous laisse avec l'histoire, et pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, double chapitre**

 **A mon interminable source d'inspiration...**

 **Tout es Rolling**

-Valentin n'a rien dit ?  
-Non Harry, ça fait trois fois que je te le répète.  
-Alors je vais te le répéter une troisième fois, arrête d'angoisser hermione. Tout va bien. Concentre toi sur ton cours, qui va bientôt démarrer d'ailleurs. . C'est drôle, pour une fois que c'est moi qui te le dis.  
Hermione souria face à cette déclaration et vit arriver le professeur MacGonagald. Ron, qui se trouvait à la droite d'hermione, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le portrait du professeur Rogue derrière le bureau de la directrice. Alors, elle aussi à su. Tout le monde a su. Severus est un héros, et tout le monde le pleure maintenant qu'il est enterré. C'est stupide, mais tout le monde retiendra son sacrifice. Tout le monde. Si seulement il pouvait nous entendre, pour toutes nos excuses et..  
-Mr Weasley ? Quand vous aurez fini de rêvasser vous pourrez peut être répondre à ma question..  
Tout le monde ria, et Ron se surprit à rougir.  
-Pardon professeur.. Oui alors..

A l'intercours, hermione partie à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout ce passait bien. Ce fut le cas, et elle pu repartir tranquille faire sa journée complète.  
Arrivé le soir, après avoir couché Valentin, hermione rejoignit Ron et harry dans la salle commune, en s'affalant sur le canapé. Il n'était que tous les 3 car il était très très tard. Elle portait un t shirt court en dentelle à col avec un pantalon noir et des mocassins. Harry avait un jeans avec un t shirt blanc et des converse rouges. Ron était en t shirt beige à rayures avec un jogging orange foncé.  
-Je me demande comment vous faites pour être aussi classe à une heure pareille..  
-Trop fatiguée pour me changer Ronald. .  
-ah... Et toi harry ? Trop fatigué de dormir en cours pour te déshabiller ?  
L'intéresser se leva et sauta sur Ron pour le mettre par terre. Hermione resta sur le canapé à réfléchir. Puis elle passa sa main sur sa poche et la plongea à l'intérieur. Elle y sortie le bout de papier qu'elle avait trouvé dans le train. Elle l'ouvrit et le relu. Pour ma 100 ème fois.  
-il faut que je vous montre quelque chose. Dit elle calmement.  
Harry et Ron se tournèrent face à elle, et lirent le mot. Sans bouger, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Puis harry demanda à hermione.  
-Ou as tu eu ça ?  
-Dans le train. C'est tombé de la gazette du sorcier.  
-Alors ce n'est pas dans le train que c'est arrivé. C'était au chaudron baveur. Conclu Ron.  
Hermione s'aseilla en tailleur en prenant soin de retirer ses chaussures, et observa harry et Ron un instant.  
-Les garçons.. qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ? Je suis au courant des affaires non classé au ministère. Est ce que c'est en rapport avec ça ?  
Ron enchaina sans questionner harry qui parru plus septique sur le sujet.  
-Des moldu disparaissent tous les jours. Sans raisons particulières, dans des circonstances étranges. Parfois ce sont des accidents, d'autre fois, de simple disparition. Quand la police moldu estime que les disparitions ne sont pas justifié, c'est le ministère de la magie qui les récupère. Et toute, sans aucune exception, on un lien avec un groupe de sorcier. On ignore encore qui c'est. La seule conclusion plausible pour le moment est qu'ils recherchent quelqu'un.  
Hermione reprit sa position allongée sur le canapé et ajouta tout en retirant ses lunettes.  
-Mes parents.  
-Oui. Répondit harry les bras autour de ses jambes replié. Tes parents font partit des affaires non classé. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Valentin est été épargné.  
-Pardonne nous hermione, on ne voulais pas t'en parler par crainte de te créé plus de soucis.  
-Y a rien à pardonner Ron. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, ça fait peur. Surtout avec valentin.  
-ceci dit, je ne pense pas que le papier ai un lien avec ça. Et je suis sincère hermione.  
Elle tourna sa tête vers harry et souleva son sourcil droit d'un air septique.  
-Disons que non. Pour le moment.  
Suite à cette phrase, hermione se leva, dit Bonsoir, et alla se coucher. Quand elle arriva dans son dortoir, patenron dormait collé au dos de Valentin. Puis il souleva un oeil en voyant hermione, se leva, et sortit.

Une semaine passa. Tout était bien. Hermione, harry et Ron reprenaient les cours de manière normal et Valentin s'adaptait parfaitement à son nouvel environnement, il avait même commencé à marcher. Ce qui enchanta sa soeur. Il tentait tant bien que mal à essayer de prononcer des mots et faisait d'énorme progrès au niveau de son éveil. Il est évident que madame Pomfresh y est pour quelque chose. Ce fut seulement le mardi suivant que tout bascula de nouveau. Hermione se trouvait dans l'un des couloir, seule car harry et Ron était à l'entraînement de quiditch, et marchait avec ses livres dans ses mains. Elle portait une jupe en jeans taille haute avec un t shirt blanc et des derbies noir, laissant dépasser ses chaussettes. Tout allait bien à ce moment là. Elle montait en direction de sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires et comptait bien aller à l'infirmerie chercher Valentin après. Elle montait tranquillement les marches, en prenant le temps d'observer la verdure à l'extérieur, quand soudain, elle entendit un cri d'horreur. C'était un cri d'enfant. Ça provenait de l'étage. Elle leva la tête et partit en courant le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie. En arrivant, elle trouva la porte fermée à clef. Elle commencea par y donner des coups et appeler madame Pomfresh. Mais rien. Juste des cri d'horreur. Ceux de Valentin. Elle cria à son tour:  
-VALENTIN.  
Elle se poussa et sortie sa baguette.  
-Aloaumora.  
Rien. La porte ne bougea pas. Elle risqua donc autre chose.  
-destructum.  
La porte ne céda pas, mais la serrure sauta. Hermione ouvrit avec difficultés la grande porte de bois et découvrit une scène horrifique. Tous les rideaux étaient descendu mais toutes les fenêtres étaient ouverte, faisant de grand courant d'air. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, sauf Valentin. Elle couru vers lui et le découvrit assit contre le mur, entre 2 lits. Ils était complètement paralysé. Il avait les deux mains posées par terre, les épaules remonté, et la bouche grande ouverte, avec des yeux de terreur. Il hurlait. Hermione se mit en fasse de lui et continuait de lui crier son prénom en lui prenant les bras. Rien ne se passa. Il était comme endormit, sauf qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Il fixait le vide. Elle le prit contre elle et hurla du secours.  
-AIDEZ MOI, JE VOUS EN PRIS AIDEZ MOI.  
Valentin, collé contre sa poitrine, ferma ses yeux et ses poings, et continua d'hurler. Hermione aussi.  
-AIDEZ MOI, S'IL VOUS PLAIS, À L'AIDE ! S'IL VOUS PLAIS, seigneur.. aidez moi..  
Et puis, comme par miracle, il s'arrêta, et les courants d'air aussi. Complètement tétanisé, hermione tremblait de partout, et garda collé contre elle son frère. Elle ferma ses yeux et se mit à pleurer. C'est le professeur lupin qui entra en premier, accompagné du professeur MacGonagald. Ils découvrirent hermione effondré, en larme. Lupin ouvrit tous les rideaux et se dirigea vers hermione. Le professeur MacGonagald partit à la recherche de madame Pomfresh.  
-Hermione que c'est il passé ? Dit il calmement.  
-Je. . Je n'en sais rien. Je suis arrivée, la porte était verrouillé, et il hurlait.  
Au même instant, ils entendirent le professeur MacGonagald pousser un petit cri.  
-Remus, venez tout de suite s'il vous plais. J'ai retrouvé madame Pomfresh, elle est évanouie.  
Il partit donc tout de suite la retrouver, derrière le placard de l'infirmerie.  
Pendant ce temps, hermione réussi à se détacher de Valentin pour l'examiner. Elle vérifia qu'il réagissait toujours, ce qui fut le cas, quoi qu'un petit peu sonné, et regarda ses jambes pour voir si il n'avait rien de cassé. C'est alors qu'elle fut prise de panique. C'est a ce moment là qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit sa jambe droite qui soit cassé, ou alors son bras, ou même les deux. Mais pas ça, non pas ça. Seigneur je vous en pris, pas ça.  
En observant son visage, elle découvrit que, dans son cou, 5 énormes ématome avaient fait leur apparition. Choqué, elle posa ses yeux sur ceux de Valentin, qui l'observait. Puis le petit garçon leva son bras gauche et posa sa petite main sur sa bouche, en faisant "chuuut".

 **Bon, voilà un peu d'action maintenant, il était temps.. fouuuu. . Moi je vous embrasse très très fort, je vous dis à bientôt, et s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir**

 **0leins de bisous, Alaska**


	13. Chapter 13: la décision

Coucouuuuu, oui je sais un quelque peu de retard... malheureusement.. Bon, me revoilà tout de même, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, je ne sais pas vraiment si cette histoire plaît toujours, ou si je pars trop loin etc... Donc vraiment, n'hésitez pas !

Réponse à ma ptite review: te revoilaaaaaa ! ! Oh ? Vraiment tu as eu peur ? Bon, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense de ce chapitre, et tqt, le ptit drago va revenir ihihihi

Tout est à la Queen J.

A toi, ma petite source d'inspiration farfelu...

-A quoi pensez vous ?  
-Je n'en sais rien.. Ses ématomes ressemblent à une trace de main. Mais il n'y avait personne. Et je ne lui ai rien fait. Croyez moi Minnerva.  
-Bien sûr que je vous crois. Mais êtes vous réellement sur d'avoir été seule ? Un élève ne serai pas rentré ? Ou un professeur ? Même si je ne le souhaite en aucun cas, c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable.  
-Non madame, personnes.. Du moins quand j'étais éveillée. Mais je doute que quelqu'un soit entré. Si, comme le dit hermione, la porte était verrouillé, personne n'a pu venir. Sauf si tout ça c'est produit avant, et que Valentin à paniqué après, mais j'en doute fortement. Ce genre de comportement est spontané, et ne demande aucune réflexion de la part de l'enfant. Que pouvons nous faire ?  
-Rien.. enfin, peut être autoriser miss granger à le garder avec elle en cours ou bien..  
-Je le ramène à Londres.  
Hermione, qui était assise sur un tabouret en face d'une fenêtre, dos au lit sur lequel était allongé son frère, se leva.  
-Si comme vous le dites, c'est un élève ou un professeur qui est à l'origine de ces traces, c'est que Valentin n'est pas en sécurité ici. Et en aucun cas je ne prendrais le risque qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Jamais.  
En disant cela, hermione eu les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua à parler, en laissant couler les gouttes sur ses joues.  
-jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un lui faire du mal, vous comprenez ? Je ne peux pas le laisser ici. Alors même si je dois l'éloigner de moi, même si je ne dois plus le voir pendant des mois, je le ferais.  
-Miss granger.. Pourquoi pensez vous qu'on veuille du mal à votre frère ?  
Hermione eu un instant de réflexion, et se décida à tout dire au professeur MacGonagald. De l'accident de ses parents, de la pierre dans sa fenêtre au terrier, du papier dans le train, et enfin ça. Et puis, des affaires non classé. Évidement.  
MacGonagald ignorait totalement qu'hermione était au courant de tout ça et, étant donné les circonstances, elle fut du même avis que la jeune femme, qui était démener son frère en sûreté à Londres, où ailleur. Une fois son discourt terminé, elle lui demanda simplement de se faire escorter par harry et Ron, et lui donna son accord pour partir.  
-Et surtout, n'allez que vers des personnes de confiance.  
-Bien sûr professeur.  
-Savez vous qui va le garder ? La famille de Monsieur Weasley ?  
-elle serait ma dernière option. Je ne veux pas leur faire courir un si gros risque. Si ce sont des sorciers qui lui veulent du mal, ils commenceront par le terrier.  
-Je comprends. Faite le bon choix. Quand compter vous partir ?  
-le plus tôt possible.. demain matin je pense. Et je reviendrai au plus vite.  
-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, et nous chargerons de vous laissez vos cours à vous et messieurs Potter et Weasley.  
-Je vous remercie.  
Hermione ce leva du tabouret et s'approcha pour récupérer Valentin qui était allongé sur le lit. Elle récupéra de sa main libre les 2 livres qu'elles avait emprunté, et prit la direction de la sortie.  
-Mlle granger ? Faite attention à vous. S'il vous plais.  
Hermione se retourna vers le professeur MacGonagald et lui fit un signe de tête. Puis elle arriva à la sortie avec à harry et Ron qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Harry étreigna hermione tandis que Ron l'embrassa sur la tête. Elle les regarda tendrement, et leur adressa un sourire rassurant, tout en les remerciant de l'accompagner dans cette terrible péripétie. Que je ne sais quel dieu ou puissance divine bénisse ces deux personnes merveilleuses, pensa hermione. Bénissez les, s'il vous plais, et protégez mon frère.  
Harry la coupa dans ses pensées.  
-Quand partons nous ?  
-Demain matin.  
Puis ils partirent tous les trois en direction du dortoir des griffonfor. Sauf qu'au moment de descendre, hermione se fit dévisager de tout les côtés. De pars et d'autre des escaliers, tout le monde la regardait en silence.  
Oui, même la vie à Poudlard risquait d'être dure à suivre. Et encore, elle était loin de ses surprises...


End file.
